parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures with the Daydreamer/Transcript
Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Intro - Digimon: Digital Monsters (Season 2) Recap - Scooby Doo on Zombie Island Cast Introduction Greeting from the Sandman/Daydreamer with Opening Credits/Chris and Papa Anderson/The Digi-Squad: 02 Mode and Friends in Odese/Mrs. Klopplebobbler's Demands/A Difficult Life The Heroes Meets Chris and Papa/The Origin of the Garden of Paradise/The Sandman, King Mickey Mouse and the Pagemaster/Richard Tyler, Adventure, Horror and Fantasy Welcomed/"It's Off for Adventure: Digi-Style!" Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #1 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #2 The Search for the Garden of Paradise/A Terrible Hurricane and a Rescue by the Little Mermaid/Father Neptune's Advice/The Sea Witch Creates the Potion Chris is Revived/A Friendship Between Chris and the Little Mermaid/Bad News from Father Neptune/Chris, the Digi-Squad and the Heroes Bids Farewell/Wishes and Teardrops Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #3 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #4 Meeting the Ugly Duckling, Pinocchio and Cricket/Papa Finds Chris Gone and Goes Out On A Search/The Tailors from Paris, Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat/Simply Wonderful/The Suggestion to Make New Clothes for the Emperor Making An Magically Invisible Cloth/Who Can Tell/"The Emperor is Naked."/Game Warden Big Claus, The Blockheads, Horace and Jasper Baduns Captures Chris, Richard and the Heroes/Luck to Sell Game Warden (grabbing Chris' arm): Gotcha! Jasper (coming by along with Horace and the Blockheads): Surprise! Pokey: Holy Toledo! Goo: It's the Blockheads! And those two men with them. Chris: Who are you? Game Warden: Never mind me, boy. Who are you? Jasper (looking at Veemon, Yugi and their friends): And who are those new friend beside you? Chris: Chris, sir, from Odese. Richard: I'm...R...Richard. Richard Tyler. And those books are Adventure, Fantasy and Horror. Sora: And I'm Sora, with Donald Duck and Goofy. Veemon: We're the Digimon: Digital Monsters from the Digital World, aka Digi-Squad: 02 Mode. Yugi: And Duelists from Domino City, Japan. Gumby: Uh, my name is Gumby, and those are my friends: Pokey, Goo and Prickle. Pinocchio: I'm Pinocchio, and this is Cricket. Fleegle: And we're the Banana Splits, Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky. Game Warden: A lie. (shaking Chris) You're lying to us! You and your strange-looking friends are nothing by miserable little poachers. Adventure: Prickle: Cricket: Patamon: Game Warden: Silence! Hold your tongues! Jasper: Game Warden (pointing to the ugly duckling): Caught you with the evidence, huh? Chris (confused): Evidence? Game Warden: Yes. The ugly ducking chirps trying to protest and to claim Chris, Richard and their friends evidence, but the Game Warden ignored it. Game Warden: Somebody around here has been poaching ducks. Chris (telling the truth): Those two rouges, the fox and the cat must have taken that duck. Game Warden: Rogues? What two rogues? Horace: And who are the fox and the cat. Chris: The tailors. Pinocchio: Along with Foxy Q. Fibble and Cool S. Cat. Game Warden (showing his patch to Chris): See this patch? Chris (looking at the patch): You're the game warden? Armadillomon: What's a game warden? Gumby: Joey: And we know who those two men are. They're Jasper and Horace Baduns. Tristan: Horace: Jasper: Yugi: Game Warden Big Claus, is this how you and your assistants treat us like criminals? Game Warden: Aye! And we're running you all in for a whole group of lying little duck poachers. Jasper: Be prepared, folks. This is the consequence you cannot resist. Horror (scared): Oh, no. Not the consequence. Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #5 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #6 Forest Prison/Papa Arrested Too/Thumbelina/Happy Guy/An Encounter with the Frog Shelter in the Rats' House/The Rat and the Mole's Plans/Chris and the Heroes Visit the Mole/Isn't It Cozy?/Bringing the Medicine to the Rat Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #7 Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Eyecatch #8 Chris and Thumbelina's Plans Alternated/The Heroes and Other Friends Move On/Luck for Sell (reprise)/Second Battle with the Frog/The Garden of Paradise A Dirty Trick and Destructive Danger/Fine Payment and Release/The Disney Villains Scolds Horace and Jasper for the Failure/Separate Ways and Promises/The Sandman Explains the Legacy of Chris, Now Hans Christian Anderson (Maybe Tonight?) Closing Credits Yugi and Veemon's Adventures Next Episode - Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July